horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twerk It
"Twerk It" (stylized as "#Twerkit") is a song by American hip hop recording artist Busta Rhymes featuring Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj. The song was produced by Pharrell Williams. The song has been said to be Jamaican-inspired and is influenced by dancehall music. A music video for the song was shot in Flatbush, New York on June 3, 2013. Lyrics Big man! When I talk, hear weh yuh fi do? Shut your mouth, listen close, weh we come fi do? Shut it down, lick a shot, blow torch a bun Enough excitement, see them frightened, watch them boys run Come here gal, weh yuh a do, hmmm whata gwaan? Dun wid dat, dutty wine, Tony Matterhorn? Bass a lick yuh, make it clap, go on go take it off Set the trap, don’t fight you know your skin soft Sitting on it, go on go fuck it ’til yuh broke it out So exotic, while you suck it watch we fuck it up So weh have it, batty big watch how mi love it up Bend ova and spread and mek mi stick it in and bun it up She haffi twerk it I seh mi finish wid yuh, pull up yuh pants, gwaan go get yuh friend Dance dun, come outside, fuck inna di benz Gyal come, enjoy di ride, watch di wey mi stick yuh Welcome! Tek di dick yuh friend a wait fi yuh Hold on deh, yuh man vex? Vegetate di bwoy Shoot what? See, my gun will evaporate dat bwoy Leggo dat, see how it sound QUANG Level dat, down to di ground, PANG Nuff a dat, yuh dun know, best a di best Pretty gyal, whole heap a batty and whole heap a breast Physical, how yuh a drop it no one could a test Digital, we Instagram it ’til dem gyal a rest She haffi twerk it Dutty gyal! When yuh see mi, 'ere weh yuh fi do, Bow Down Big chain, and it heavy too! Respect, how dem gwan like we nuh pave way? Queen yah, London rate we di same way! Come 'ere boy! Bow cat, oh, true yuh rich? Weh yuh wallet? Yeh, yuh 'ave it? Mmm, gi we it! Kartel, Beenie Man, Bounty Killa too! Roll di weed, buss ah dutch, all rizzla too! Bruk it out! Flip, land pon ya head gyal! Brooklyn, when we shoot, net gyal! Trinidad, and nuh James mi ah chat 'bout Pussy Hole! Gyal ah bitter, but weh dat bout? She haffi twerk it And mi seh walk like a champion, swing like a stallion Wid di two big medallion, good, yuh perfect Show dem di action, bad gyal concoction Cool now, relax mon, eh em, yuh nervous Skin out and dun di place, spin ’round and show yuh face Open, and close yuh case, or chuck, and work it Mi seh hold on deh tek time, gyal wine yuh waistline Follow di bassline, right now, stir it ‘Round like, a bowl of soup, ’round like a hula hoop ‘Round like yuh batty cute and do it, on purpose Wine like a yard woman, grind like yuh numba one Jump up, and wave yuh hand mi tink, she know She haffi twerk it Why It Sucks #The lyrics are misogynistic and objectify women's backsides. #Busta's annoying voice. #The music video is silly. Music Video Busta Rhymes - -TWERKIT (Official Music Video) (Explicit) ft. Nicki Minaj Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists